Éomar meet's Athena
by sola-bola
Summary: Athena comes to Rohan when she was 14 and meets this young man named Éomer, story is in the time flow of 14 to at least 30 years old


**Éomer meets Athena**

A rainy and cloudy day in the lands of Rohan as a man rode on a brown horse came to the gates of Edora, he had a girl sitting on the horse with him, she had long wavy reddish blond hair and those beautiful green eyes, this girl was fair and desired by most men and only 14 at age.

They rode through the gates and into the city Edora; there they were greeted by king Theoden and his niece, a small blonde girl with big scared eyes, her name was Eowyn.

"Elfhelm, you have returned with the girl from Minas Tirith I see?" Theoden said and welcomed them with open arms.

Elfhelm nodded and helped the girl of the horses back "her parents said she was sent here to live in the castle"

"That is true, that is true" the king replied and smiled, then he took the girls hand and introduced himself as king Theoden, the girl looked at him and muttered her own name.

Theoden shook his head "speak up child, I can't hear you"

The girl blushed and said a little louder "my name is Athena milord" then she bowed her head with a sign of respect for her new king.

"Athena, welcome to Rohan my child" Theoden said and lead her to the castle, Elfhelm and Eowyn fallowed.

After having one of the worker maids show Athena where she'd be resting from now on she took the liberty of walking through the castle and looking around as she went with it, there were paintings of old kings and beautiful tapestry's on the grey stone walls.

She only had walked for a while when she walked right into someone and with a grunt she pushed herself away from the thing she just crashed into.

"Watch were you're going woman" it was a boy, he had shoulder length dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he was pretty tall but not to tall "you women are all the same, why can't you just stay out of the man's way and go tend to the babies or cook like you were meant to do"

"I beg your pardon, but who are you?" Athena asked angrily, not liking this young man at all or how he spoke about women.

"Éomer son of Eomund and you are?" there was something about his tone that sounded very cocky, almost like he thought he was better than every one else.

"Athena" she said and gave Éomer a dirty look "I come from Minas Tirith"

Éomer gave her a look back "oh is that so?" the tone had now turned from cocky to lazy, like he didn't bother to talk to her then he pushed her out of the way and walked past her without giving her a second glance.

"Hey!" Athena gave out as she hit the hard wall then she pulled herself together and walked after Éomer "hey, stop, I would like a word with you"

The man didn't even slow down, just kept walking like he didn't hear her and that only made Athena more angry with him.

She fallowed him all the way into the kings great hall but came to a sudden halt when she caught the eye of Theoden, she turned around quickly and was about to leave when Theoden called out to her: "AH! Athena" she turned back to him slowly and faked a smile "yes?"

"Come here child" she walked over to him slowly "I see you've met young Éomer?" she nodded and looked at the boy who was now sitting next to Eowyn but kept his eyes on Athena "he's my nephew and little Eowyn's older brother"

"I see" Athena muttered "that's why you're so high and mighty, king's blood runs in your veins"

The weeks past and Éomer and Athena didn't speak or even look at each other but one day when Athena went to take a look at the horses, she had heard they were the greatest horses in all of Rohan, she walked up to a small black horse but the one next to it had felt like she was going to attack it so the horse went insane and stood up in it's hind hooves and kicked with it's legs that were in the air.

Athena let out a scream which only made the horse more upset, it was about to attack her when somebody grabbed a hold of her and pushed her out of the livery stable, it took her some time to realise what had happened but when she did, she saw Éomer standing over her panting, he had a mixture of worry and anger.

"What's wrong with you woman, you could have been seriously hurt! Why didn't you run or something?" he went down to her level as she was sitting on the green grass "why didn't you run Athena?" he asked again this time more calmly.

The girl sat there in shock, she couldn't move or speak "I-I d-didn't-" then she threw her arms around Éomer and sobbed on his shoulder.

At first he looked taken back by her action then he put his hands on her back awkwardly to comfort her "um…hey, don't cry, it's alright" a blush crept on his cheeks "there, there"

After Athena had calmed down and dried her tears she took a long good look at Éomer "why did you do it?"

He looked surprised "what?"

She sighed and asked again "why did you save me if you hate me so much?"

Éomer was now the one in shock "I don't hate you, never have…it's just been a really hard couple of weeks for me and I took it out on you…forgive me"

Athena looked down on the grass, feeling a little bit of shame "it's fine, and thank you Éomer…for saving me, oh and letting me cry on your shoulder" she finished by adding that last part

He nodded, and then there was silence for awhile before Éomer asked "why didn't you run?"

"Oh you know, couldn't move for a moment…to scared" she said and smiled a little.

"Not war material I see" Éomer replied, sticking out his chest to show off his manliness then he put his chin out in the air too "if it were me I'd have just killed the horse…or you know if it were to be a war just…kill-" then he stopped and put his head back down

Athena looked at him for a moment then started laughing "yes, you are very manly Éomer…maybe you should grow a beard too…just for luck"

Éomer put his hand on his chin, it was as smooth as a babies bum "you think so?" she stopped laughing "um…no, not really…it was kind of a joke but…um…if you want a beard you should just let it grow"

"I think I will"

They stayed in silence as the sun soon began to lower itself behind the great mountains and the sky went from vanilla to bright pink and purple, it sure was beautiful.

"It's getting late, soon it will be dark" Éomer said quietly "we should get back to the castle, they walked together back up the hill to the castle, and they didn't speak and didn't really see the need to.

When they walked inside they both went their separate ways to get to their bedrooms the last thing they said to each other that night was 'good night'

Two days later Éomer had tiny stubbles on his face, it truly amused Athena.

-End of chapter one-

A/N: short yes I know, but let's hope there will be more and let me know if you have a good feeling about this ok?

Thank you


End file.
